18 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Bolesław Prorok. Kartki z Ostaszkowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Baranek Shaun - Pszczoły, odc. 8 (Buzz of Beez); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Owocowe ludki - Magiczna książka, odc. 32 (Rigoletto’s book, ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 23, Płatki kwiatów (Watch Over Me ep. 23, Petals); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 300 % normy - odc. 3; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - W jednym garnku na biwaku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 W-skersi - odc. 10; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Europa bez miedzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1122; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1511 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1673; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Tytan - druga Ziemia? - cz. 2 (Titan - A place like Home?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt tsr 777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1516 - txt str 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1674; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 1127; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 300 % normy - pytanie 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Z górki na pazurki, odc. 3 (SLIDE ON); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str 777; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 4 (Lost IV, ep. 4, Eggtown) - txt str 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 5 (Lost IV, ep. 5, The Constant); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Wszystko, co najważniejsze - txt str 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Ewa Skibińska, Adam Siemion, Marzena Trybała, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Karol Strasburger, Krzysztof Stroiński, Grażyna Barszczewska, Bogusław Linda, Karol Strasburger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Enigma (Enigma); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Michael Apted; wyk.:Kate Winslet, Dougray Scott, Jeremy Northam, Saffron Burrows; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Notacje - Jan Venulet. Szkoła życia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 81 Upadek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 W labiryncie - odc. 82 Zemsta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 4/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 22/52 Bezdomna róża (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Gnomeless); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Panorama; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 269; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 64 Idealny partner (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Perfect Match)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 68; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Twoja pamięć, moja miłość. (You remember? My love); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Statek miłości - odc. 240/249 (The Love Boat Seria 9 (207) Miss Mom, Who's the Champ?, Gopher's Delusion); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Miss Polonia 2008 - (1); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Miss Polonia 2008 (2); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 10/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/LVII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( studio ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 19:30 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( I poł. ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 20:20 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( studio ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 20:30 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( II poł. ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 21:20 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( studio ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 21:30 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 3 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Dr House - odc. 40/46 (House, M. D. ep. Sleeping Dogs Lie - HOU - 218); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 1/1B Czesław i synowie; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Warto rozmawiać 24:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Piłka nożna w czasach komunizmu (Communisme and Football); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Wiedźmin - odc. 8/13 Rozdroże; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Europa da się lubić - Inwestuje ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:05 Puchar UEFA - Tottenham Londyn - Wisła Kraków (Tottenham Londyn - Wisła Kraków) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 22:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 24:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:03 Biznes; STEREO 00:20 Podróbki - cz. 1 (Fakes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:49 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:18 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności - flesz; Prognoza pogody 07:50 Gramy dla was 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Na co dzień 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Opowieści z beskidzkich hal 17:10 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Pogoda 18:30 Sport 18:45 Magazyn meteo 18:55 Nasz reportaż 19:10 Uwaga weekend 19:55 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:05 Puchar UEFA - Tottenham Londyn - Wisła Kraków (Tottenham Londyn - Wisła Kraków) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 22:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 24:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:03 Biznes; STEREO 00:20 Podróbki - cz. 1 (Fakes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:49 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:18 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 14, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Tadzio Krawczyk i Karol Norek - odc. 75, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Prywatny detektyw - odc. 170, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 63, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 4, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 14, USA 2001 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 125, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 749, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 64, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 184, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Mordercy są wśród nas - odc. 76, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - M jak Marian - odc. 176, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 750, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 5, Polska 2008 20:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 41, Polska 2008 21:00 Prognoza na życie - komediodramat, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 23:15 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 0:15 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - koncert 1:15 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1005, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Proste życie - odc. 40, reality show, USA 2003 11:30 Proste życie - odc. 41, reality show, USA 2003 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2008 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 5, USA 2004 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Jak po ciąży znów być sexy? 17:25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1006, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Dwa tygodnie na miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 23:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 3, Polska 2008 0:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 1:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:20 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:20 Telesklep - magazyn 2:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.00 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 05.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Melrose Place (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (20) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (21) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Lalola (9) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.00 Melrose Place (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (22) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (23) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Lalola (10) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 19.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Cudzoziemiec - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 22.05 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Geneza (3) - serial sensacyjny, Hiszpania 00.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Włoskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (37); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Wydanie specjalne - Piotr Rubik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Na powierzchni i w środku; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Indianie w Dolinie Liwca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1123; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1505; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 102; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 I zdrada cz. 4; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Włoskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akiko z Polany Styrki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (36); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1123; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kruk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1505; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Scena współczesna - Niuz; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Przez Sofię do wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Czarna suknia; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1123; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kruk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1505; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Scena współczesna - Niuz; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Przez Sofię do wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Czarna suknia; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Duże zwierzę na spacerze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:15 Dział przesyłek niedoręczonych (Dead Letter Office); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Pelota (Pelota); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Vice versa; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Legenda Herberta von Karajana; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Herbert Karajan - Moja wizja piękna (Karajan or Beauty As I See It); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio R - Dwaj Panowie Mac...i inni; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Polski film dokumentalny - Zakazana miłość. Historia Broni i Gerharda (Forbidden love. The story of Bronia and Gerhard); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Czarna wdowa (Black widow); musical kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kino krótkich filmów - A - B; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Prawo i pięść; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Strefa sztuki - Witkacy - firma portretowa (Tempes d'image - Witkiewicz); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Rozbrojenie totalne; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Tak trzeba żyć; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Drab; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:35 Rozmowy istotne - Roger Donaldson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Ludzie filmu - 10 dni z Kiarostamim (10 jours avec Abbas Kiarostami); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Hydraulicy; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Komornik; film obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Studio Kultura - Kronika Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Święta polskie - Miłość w przejściu podziemnym; film obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Artur Grabowski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - Eros; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Telekino nocą - Eros Ex; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kino nocne - Rekolekcje; film TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:55 Rozmowy istotne - Roger Donaldson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Czytelnia odc. 68; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dzieje Polaków - Z Leliwą w herbie; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy cz.1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy cz.2; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i dokument - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Dzieje Polaków - Prawdziwy początek wojny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Cień radiostacji; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historia i dokument - Zaczęło się 1 września - A lato było piękne tego roku odc. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Zakręty dziejów - Szach musi odejść!; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Iran - Irak. Zapomniana wojna.; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Historia i dokument - 17 września - portret jednego dnia...; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Dekalog. Papież w Polsce 1991; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Jan Paweł II do rodaków - Jan Paweł II do rodaków (6) czerwiec 1991r.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulisy III RP - Raport o armii; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Siła bezsilnych - Wolne radio; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Radio; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Historia i dokument - Mój tatuś był ułanem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Od Polesia do Pokucia. Armia Krajowa na Kresach.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Burza we Lwowie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kontrowersje - Powstanie w Sejnach; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Odtajnione powstanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 3 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 14; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 TV Moto-sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:35 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 8:05 Lekkoatletyka - Międzynarodowy Mityng Pedro's Cup w Szczecinie - sport 10:05 Tottenham Hotspur TV - magazyn piłkarski 12:50 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - start 5. etapu: nałęczów - rzeszów 13:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga niemiecka - mecz: rhein-neckar löwen - tbv lemgo 14:30 TV Moto-sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - dyscyplina sportowa, siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz: usa - rosja 17:15 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 17:45 Piłka nożna - Copa Sudamericana - mecz: palmeiras sao paulo - vasco da gama rio de janeiro 19:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - dyscyplina sportowa, piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz: rosja - polska 20:50 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 21:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - mecz 1. rundy: tottenham hotspur - wisła kraków 23:05 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 23:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 5. etap: nałęczów - rzeszów 00:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 00:55 Tottenham Hotspur TV - magazyn piłkarski 3:35 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 07:15 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka (Lekkoatletyka) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 10:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka (Lekkoatletyka) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 15:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 PKO BP London LIVE (1); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka mężczyzn: USA - Rosja (półfinały) (Siatkówka mężczyzn: USA - Rosja (półfinały)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 19:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 PKO BP London LIVE (2); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka mężczyzn: USA - Rosja (półfinały) (Siatkówka mężczyzn: USA - Rosja (półfinały)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 23:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dniaKategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku